pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Enric
Enrico Alejendro Edmundo Peditaccato - rosomak, jest w nim też coś z susła lamparciego. W TJSW jest dość wysoki rangą, ma tam funkcję tropiciela. Jest to funkcja bardzo adekwatna do jego niezwykłych umiejętności. Z natury skryty i małomówny, nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Jest jak dotąd jedynym znanym mężczyzną, któremu udało się oprzeć urokowi Kimberley. Ma miękki i głos z jakimś nieznanym melodyjnym akcentem. Występuje w serialu "Szukając siebie" - pomaga Kim w odnalezieniu jej ukochanego. Historia Enric tylko raz opowiada Kim historię swojego życia, a konkretnie w odcinku "Rosomacza retrospekcja" w trakcie podróży pociągiem do Palermo: Pochodzę ze starego kraju. Nie powiem ci którego, bo to tajemnica. Zresztą sam już dobrze nie pamiętam...W każdym razie - wychowywała mnie ulica. Nowojorska, z nich wszystkich najgorsza. Żywiłem się na śmietniku. W porównaniu z moją dietą ten rozpuszczony lód i rybie ości które ty jadłaś to rarytasy! Dałbym wszystko, żeby móc się wtedy odżywiać w tak komfortowych warunkach. Schludnie...bez ciągłego strachu, że ktoś ci to odbierze...po prostu bajecznie. (...) Przez taki właśnie sposób odżywiania, a także wiele innych czynników, na przykład takich jak mus wysłuchiwania co wieczór ujadania psów, pijackich przekleństw i porachunków gangów sprawiły, że okropnie zdziwaczałem.Stałem się bardziej szczurem, niż człowiekiem...wskutek czego w częste konflikty z nimi popadałem. Kiedyś pokłóciliśmy się o rzecz banalną - kawałek sera. Tak, cały ten konflikt był banalny...ale dla mnie nie mógł być bardziej katastrofalny w skutkach. Jeden ze szczurów bowiem, bardziej porywczy, gdy już zmęczyła go "perswazja", jeśli można to tak nazwać, rzucił się na mnie i ugryzł mnie w nogę. Najpierw nie czułem nic. Potem ból. A potem dziwne wilgotne uczucie towarzyszące rozprzestrzenianiu się trucizny po ciele... Stałem jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje, a tymczasem szczury śmiejąc się poniosły ze sobą mój ser. Jakiś czas później zacząłem się zmieniać. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Bolała mnie głowa, nie mogłem patrzeć na wodę ani na słońce. Na samą myśl o tym dostawałem drgawek. Chociaż na ogól byłem aktywny po zmroku, to nagle zachciało mi się chodzić w dzień. Nie mogłem normalnie zasnąć. A na koniec doszedł jeszcze ślinotok, obrzydliwy, niepohamowany, straszny. Nie mogłem lub też z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem go powstrzymać i piana spływała mi z pyska strumieniami, jak ze ścianek kieliszka wypełnionego szampanem. Umierałem powoli. Tak, byłem bliski śmierci z pragnienia i wyczerpania. I moja okrutna wirusowa trucicielka zebrałaby na mnie swe śmiertelne żniwo, gdyby w ostatnim momencie nie wydarzyło się to, co w tej historii najpotworniejsze. Najpotworniejsze...ale zarazem dające nadzieję. Pamiętam tylko parę wielkich łap ściskających mnie w pasie jak imadło...zabierających oddech...usiłujących zmusić do wyplucia zakażonych rabies ''(wścieklizną) ''płuc... Znalazłem się w jasno oświetlonym pokoju. Szorowałem pazurami po metalowym stole. Stało przede mną dwóch mężczyzn w fartuchach. Nosili sterylne maski i rękawiczki i obserwowali mnie uważnie. '' ''Nagle jeden z nich bez ostrzeżenia chwycił mnie za nogę i przytrzymał, a drugi zbliżył do miejsca ugryzienia wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem strzykawkę i nacisnął tłok... Z początku nawet nie drgnąłem. Wiedziałem, co mi zrobili i wiedziałem, do czego to prowadzi, ale nie chciałem nic z tym zrobić Miałem już dość tej ciągłej walki o wszystko, co niezbędne by przeżyć. Stałem więc tak (a właściwie się słaniałem) i wsłuchiwałem się w słabnący rytm mojego serca - tada-dam, tada-dam, tada-dam. Oczy zaczęły mi się same zamykać... I wtedy coś we mnie drgnęło, coś zaczęło się burzyć...Coś mi powiedziało, że nie wybieram się jeszcze na tamten świat...że jeszcze się nie skończyło, że muszę jeszcze coś zrobić... Postanowiłem próbować. Ostatni bastion mojego "ja" ruszył do heroicnej walki z lekiem i trucizną, z której - ja k możesz się sama domyślić - wyszedł zwycięsko. Czułem się, jak nowonarodzony. Lekarze byli trochę zaskoczeni moim nagłym ozdrowieniem, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Nazwali mnie tylko bohaterem, wsadzili do klatki i zaczęli szukać dla mnie schroniska. I chociaż na pozór osiągnąłem wszystko, o czym ówcześnie marzyłem - miałem ciepłe posłanie i trzy razy dziennie chrupkie granulki w plastikowej misce, to jednak nie chciałem. Nie chciałem iść do ludzi. Nie chciałem mieć założonej czerwonej wstążeczki i być tarmoszonym za uszy, jak jakiś zwykły kot. Czułem, że wtedy straciłbym coś bardzo ważnego. Musiałbym wyrzec się siebie. Swojej dzikiej natury. Tego, kim jestem. Dlatego też, chociaż było mi w szpitalu jak u Pana Boga za piecem, to stamtąd uciekłem. Skorzystałem z okazji, kiedy jeden z lekarzy zapomniał zamknąć drzwi. W tydzień później znalazł mnie David i wyszkolił na tropiciela. Już wcześniej posiadałem naturalny talent do tegotypu spraw. Z czasem zostałem jego ulubieńcem i swego rodzaju mentalnym przyjacielem. I tak to było, droga Kimberley. Cała historia mojego życia, barwna, choć czarno-biała. A teraz przysięgnij, że nikomu jej nie powtórzysz, tak jak ja przysięgałem, że nawet twojemu ukochanemu nie zdradzę twojego sekretu. Wygląd Enric to krzyżówka susła lamparciego i rosomaka. Ma czekoladową sierść w pionowe złote pasy na grzbiecie i brązowe oczy. Jest dość niski, ma trójkątne uszy. Nosi typową dla TJSW skórzaną kurtkę, a w ustach zawsze trzyma cygaro Charakter Enric jest raczej cichy i małomówny. Nie odzywa się, chyba że jest to absolutnie konieczne. Zawsze trzyma się na uboczu i ogólnie sprawia wrażenie, jakby sprawy organizacji niewiele go obchodziły. Jednak pod tą maską kryje się ogromne serce, szlachetność i oddanie. Nie umie odmówić pomocy, jest bardzo ciepły, choć tajemniczy. Ze swoich tropicielskich umiejętności korzysta zawsze najlepiej, jak potrafi. Jest również bardzo uczciwy i lojalny. Nigdy nie zdradzi nikomu sekretów drugiej osoby, tak jak nie chce, żeby jego sekrety komuś powierzano. Wolałby zginąć, niż wydać komukolwiek spoza kręgu tajemnice TJSW.. Ciężko się do niego zbliżyć, jest zamknięty w sobie i skryty.. Ze względu na swoją przeszłość ma wrodzoną awersję do szczurów. Jednak kiedy już się z nim poznać, to okazuje się całkiem wporzo gościem.Jest również bardzo odważny - pokazał to podczas niezliczonych misji. Najlepiej dogaduje się z Kim - właściwie pod względem charakteru są do siebie bardzo podobni. Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:MJ4ever Kategoria:TJSW Kategoria:Szukając siebie